


As long as you love me

by setaxis



Series: ABO au [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setaxis/pseuds/setaxis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark knows he doesn't look much like an alpha so he's not sure why he assumed Jackson wasn't an omega</p>
            </blockquote>





	As long as you love me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dollyeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollyeo/gifts).



> Happy birthday vanilla puffin! a little drabble to keep you until i produce something of worth~

When Mark first meets Jackson he doesn't realise he's an omega. He's short, sure, but Mark isn't really that much taller and he's an alpha so he doesn't think anything of it. The (very nicely formed) muscles that press against his t-shirt and the easy, confident way he introduced himself had Mark pegging him as a beta, possible alpha right from the start. And after that he just doesn't think about it.

To be honest Mark should have known better because he's hardly poster alpha material himself - his wiry frame, pretty face and tendency to keep himself to himself has had many people confused as to his secondary gender over the years - but he's never been the type to care about other people's gender. As far as he was concerned it really didn't matter. Was he going to stop being friends with someone because they weren't the gender he thought they were? No. Would his opinion of them change? No. So unless someone came out and told him he wasn't going to worry about the whole alpha, beta, omega stuff. He had more important things to think about, like whether there were going to be any meatball subs left at the uni café if he went at two after his introduction to logic lecture.

So that was that. He and Jackson met, introduced by some mutual friend at a party (probably Jaebum, but hard to tell. Mark was kinda high that night), and continued seeing each other around. Turns out they had lectures at the same time in the maths building despite doing none of the same units which resulted in Jackson kidnapping Mark to have lunch together every Tuesday and Thursday with his 'boys'. Mark didn't mind. He liked listening to the flow of conversation and the quick fire exchange as Jackson and Bambam, his junior from the Entrepreneurs of the Future society, bickered. It was fun. He liked it. He liked _Jackson_.

He tells Jaebum this the next time he comes over to Mark’s room to smoke weed and play video games. It’s not some big announcement. More like,

“Hey dude, Jackson’s cool.”

Jaebum smirks at that. Mark knows he knows what Mark means – he’s had years of practise at decoding Mark-speak which is nice. Words are not Mark’s forte.

“Thought you would.” Jaebum says as he decapitates a zombie. “S’why I introduced you.”

“Oh.” 

Jaebum shrugs. “You gonna heal me or what?”

And that’s the end of that. Jaebum, the wonderful wingman that he is, starts inviting Jackson to his and Mark’s regularly scheduled hang outs. Then he stops coming and it’s just Jackson and Mark’s regularly scheduled hang outs. Mark shows him how to blow smoke rings and how to not to die in Dark Souls. Jackson makes Mark laugh harder than he’s ever laughed with anyone else. Mark wants to kiss him. Lots. Like, all the time.

So he does.

Well. He asks first. And then Jackson kisses him. But who’s counting.

They do a lot of kissing after that. If Mark thought Jackson was affectionate before, it’s nothing on how he is now that they’re… something. He spends most of their lunches in Mark’s lap and when they’re at parties he’s always got an arm draped around Mark’s waist or his shoulders (even though he’s shorter) or a hand down the pocket of Mark’s jeans. Mark doesn’t stop him. It makes him feel like Jackson is _his_.

Then one week as they’re lying on Jackson’s bed spooning Jackson says, “So next week is my heat.” And Mark is shocked. He says nothing. Doesn’t know what to say. Jackson is an _omega_. 

“You didn’t know.” Jackson says quietly. 

Well, Mark can’t deny that. He shakes his head against the crook of Jackson’s neck. 

Jackson lets out a short, harsh laugh and starts pulling himself out of Mark’s arms. It hurts. Mark doesn’t know what he did wrong – should he have known? Why does it matter so much?

“Where are you going?” He tries to pull Jackson back in, but he’s stronger than Mark is and blocks Mark’s attempts to keep him with ease.

“I can’t believe you didn’t know.” Jackson’s voice makes Mark’s chest ache. He sounds so hurt and Mark just doesn’t understand.

“Does it matter? That you’re an omega?” He blurts out. “Does it matter I’m an alpha?”

Jackson turns to face him then, face painted clearly with disbelief. “Does it _matter_? Of course it fucking matters! You didn’t even know such a big part of me – a part that shaped me and made me and that I have to live with _every day!_ You don’t even know me!”

“Wait a minute.” Mark snaps. “I don’t know you? I know that you would do anything to see your friends happy, that it’s more important to you than your own happiness. I know that you’re harder on yourself than anyone else is, that despite how confident you appear you have moments where you doubt yourself. That you hate yourself. I know you don’t like how you look, that you can’t see that you’re gorgeous. I know that you don’t like carrots and how you drop them on Jinyoung’s plate when you think he’s not looking. I don’t see what the fuck any of that has to do with your gender!”

It’s rare that Mark feels angry. He’s more the type to live and let go, to let it wash over him like a wave and carry on but right now he’s furious.

“I think,” he bites, “if anyone doesn’t know someone here, it’s _you_ for thinking this would change any of what I feel for you.” 

He practically launches himself out of the bed and towards the door. His face is burning and his eyes are stinging. Jackson doesn’t come after him. He feels sick. 

The next two days are spent in a daze. He skips his theory of inference lecture to nap with Jaebum on the third day. The next day Jinyoung comes over with notes and Mark’s favourite doughnuts and Mark nearly cries. He doesn’t tell either of them what happened, assuming both of them have already heard it from Jackson anyway, and not wanting to relive it any more. 

It takes a week after the fateful incident before the there’s a knock on Mark’s door. He’s expecting Jinyoung or Jaebum so he just yells at them to come in, but to his surprise standing in the doorway is a very nervous-looking Jackson. He’s fiddling with the brim of his cap and refusing to meet Mark’s gaze. There are dark circles under his eyes.

“I’m sorry.” Jackson says suddenly. “I just… I’m used to defining myself by it you know? Even though I don’t want to be anything but what I am I’ve always seen myself as ‘the un-omega-like omega’. Even as I rejected it I was defining myself by it.” He snorts gently. “Didn’t even realise it 'til you shouted at me.”

Mark sits in his desk chair, stunned. As per usual the words won’t come into his mind so he stays silent, hoping against hope that Jackson knows him well enough to know his silence isn’t a rejection. He holds his breath, praying for Jackson to come in, to keep talking, anything but leave.

To his relief Jackson continues. “I thought about it a lot this week. Whether I was right to be angry or not. But then I realised, if anyone knows what it’s like it’d be you right? I mean, how many times have I seen idiots call you names or whistle at you and you just don’t pay them any mind. You aren’t ‘the not very alpha like alpha’ Mark. You’re just Mark. And I… I love just Mark.”

There’s a pause and Jackson lifts his gaze to Mark’s for the first time since the door swung open. His hands keep tugging at his clothes and Mark can see that they’re shaking. Jackson is scared. This isn’t right. 

Mark doesn’t think, he just crosses the room and flings his arms round Jackson. He smells like tacos and cologne and Mark doesn’t think he’s ever missed such a gross smell so much. He grins into Jackson’s shoulder. He thinks his face might break from smiling so much. Jackson _gets it_. Jackson _loves him_.

“I love you.” He declares. “I love you I love you I love you.”

Then Jackson’s arms come to wrap round him so tight he’s pretty sure some of his ribs are breaking and they’re laughing and crying and Jackson is spinning him round even though they’re in his ridiculously tiny room and he’s sure his legs are gonna hit something. It’s weird and it’s perfect. Just like them.

OMAKE:

They’re lying on the bed spooning as they watch another of the terrible mandarin films Mark loves so much when Mark has the best idea ever.

“Hey, Jackson, do you know if Jinyoung’s single?” 

Jackson hums, still focussed on the laptop screen. “He’s the most single guy I’ve ever met, why?”

“Dunno, just think him and Jaebum would be good together, that’s all.” 

“They’d kill each other in two seconds dude, two alphas together? And two alphas like Jinyoung and Jaebum too, not like you, my little dimsum.”

Mark wacks him over the head for that one. What the fuck does he mean alphas like Mark the cheeky bastard. Anyway, as always, he knows better than Jackson.

“Hey, Jackson. You do realise Jaebum is an omega, right?”

“WHAT???”

**Author's Note:**

> Mark is a maths and philosophy student, Jinyoung is straight maths, Jackson is Economics. I'm sorry yugyeom and youngjae aren't even mentioned in this :(


End file.
